The Dollar
by KaylaMiller
Summary: Jate Family Fluffyness. : Based on the song The Dollar- Jamey Johnson


**This story is based on the song The Dollar- Jamey Johnson. I heard it today and I'm bored, so fluff is always a good thing to write about :)**

They were standing at the door way of their home; he bent down and lifted the little boy in his arms, bringing him to rest on his hip, as he placed a soft kiss on the blonde boy's forehead.

"Bye Buddy" He said, slowly easing him down back onto the porch

The little boy gave a small smile "Bye Daddy" He said "I love you"

After reassure the boy that he loved him too, he leaned forward and kissed her, before making his way to his car.

She replied "Bye Jack"

He pulled out of the driveway and as they were walking back into the house, the little boy looked up at his mom

"Mama, where does Daddy go when he leaves us?" He asked

She grabbed his little hand and guided him over to the couch, sitting facing him, she told him "Aaron, you're daddy goes to work, but he always comes back"

Aaron nodded, but went on "But why does he have to go to work Mama?"

Kate smiled "Well, when he goes to work they pay him for his time, for him to be there"

Aaron nodded, and told his mother he was going to go upstairs and play with his toys. He came back down about an hour later.

Walked into the kitchen where Kate was, and placed what he had in his little hands on the table.

"Is that enough Mama?" He asked

Kate turned around to see that he'd dropped a quarter, a few dimes and some pennies on the table next to her coffee cup "Enough for what Goober?"

"I want Daddy to teach me how to throw a football Mama" He exclaimed happily

"That's sweet Aaron, but you don't need money for that" She told him

The boy shook his head "But when Daddy gets home from work, it's dark outside" He said "But you can call him and tell him I have tooth fairy money so he doesn't have to go to work"

She sat him on the counter, and placed the money in his palm "Aaron..." She trailed

The little boy wouldn't give her the chance to talk he started again "How much more do I need Mama, for Daddy to spend some time with me?"

The words broke Kate's heart and she couldn't find a way to explain it to him anymore, so she went into the living room and dialed Jack's number.

A sort while later, she heard the door open and someone step in. She walked to the door to meet him, wrapping her arms around him, and kissing him quickly, he pulled away smiling at her "Where is he?"

"He's upstairs playing in his room" She said

With a nod and one more kiss, he walked off towards the stairs "Hey Jack" She called out

He stopped to look back at her; she smiled and simply said "I love you"

He reached Aaron's room, and peeked inside he saw the boy coloring a picture on the floor, walking in he said "What are you coloring Buddy?"

The little boy looked up, and a big grin graced his face "DADDY!"

Aaron ran over to him, wrapping his little arms as tight as they could get around the older man. "You're home today?"

Jack simply nodded "You want to show me what you're coloring?"

The little boy lifted up the picture, and explained that the little person was him, and the big one was his daddy, and they were tossing the football in the backyard.

"That's a great picture Sport" Jack told him

They sat together for awhile on the floor, Aaron continued to color his picture, until Jack spoke again "Hey Aaron, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park" He asked "You know go on the swings, maybe throw the football with me"

The little boy jumped up, hands shooting in the air and he yelped "YAY!"

They went back downstairs, and the two boys decided it would be okay if Kate came too.

They played on the slide, and shot the football around, and Jack pushed Aaron on the swings. The spent the whole day as family, money being the last thing on their minds.

* * *

When Kate looked back on that day now. Now that she and Aaron were alone, now that Jack was gone. She couldn't decide whether to be sad because she'd never have it again, or happy because for one day she did have it.

Mostly she just wished, that a dollar could bring him home now.

**Hit the button.**


End file.
